Wild Week (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot request for ultimateCCC. Tails and Sticks win a special vacation for their second anniversary, going to a private mansion on a secluded island where they can't keep their hands off of each other. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related. I only own this one-shot.**

**So, this is it! My last one-shot of the year before focusing on my normal stories! It's Tails and Sticks again, but with ultimateCCC requesting it. The main theme of this one is that the two have a long week of fun together, but I'll only do the first day of the week because I'll be fucked if I'm doing it all. And also because the requester was merciful enough to only ask for that much of me. I can't wait for this to be over, or for you guys to read it. As always, all characters involved are 18 and over, and I'll see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

Tails the fox and Sticks the badger were flying in an aeroplane of Tails' invention. It wasn't their usual one, as Tails has decided to use it for a special occasion. It was repainted slightly to have Sticks' colours as accents around the plane's look, but also with the main white and yellow of Tails himself.

"Is that it?" Sticks asked from the back seat, pointing a finger.

Tails looked ahead. "Yep! It is! All right, brace yourself! We're coming in for a landing!"

Tails pulled the break on the aeroplane, driving closer to where Sticks pointed. Where that was was a small, private island. Tails and Sticks had been boyfriend and girlfriend for two years by this point, and to celebrate their second anniversary, they decided to try something special at Sticks' request. Tails met that request, using his money to buy the private island for one week.

They were starting to slow down and land near said island, and Tails got a better look at what it was actually like. It had a large beautiful house in the centre, with an outdoor pool as well, and the nature surrounding it was plentiful without being overbearing. Since the island was large, Tails and Sticks were impressed that it didn't stretch out too much into the jungle that surrounded it.

"Wow..." Sticks said. "This looks way better than in those pictures..."

Tails smiled, pulling the plane down to the runway that was provided for them. Tails was glad that he paid extra for that, because while it made more logical sense to take a helicopter, he went for the plane due to it being the first time that he and Sticks had ever done work on one of his projects together.

"Ah... we're here," Sticks said, sniffing the air. "It smells fresh out here."

Tails smiled and sniffed it in too. "Ooh... yeah. I can see why you picked this place too. The atmosphere is amazing."

Sticks leaned over and hugged him in his seat. "And the company is too... I love you so much for doing this for me..."

Tails smirked a bit. "It wasn't exactly a secret that you wanted to come out here. I had to splurge a bit for this, but... it was worth it."

Sticks nodded. "Oh, totally. And it gets us away from Eggman too. And... Sonic and the others..."

"Yeah... it is nice to have some time to ourselves..." Tails said. He then shut off the engine of the plane, hopping out of it and onto the ground underneath. "So, why are we wasting that time? Let's go on ahead and see what this place looks like on the inside!"

Sticks giggled, nodding in agreement as Tails led the way. He pulled out a key to open it, and the two walked in to see how the place looked. Before they even looked at any of the rooms, they were stunned into silence just by how large everything already was, with a lot of open space.

"Oh, wow..." Sticks said, a slight echo following. "It's a good thing that nobody can hear us outside."

"Yeah," Tails said. "It'll be like talking to ourselves... but to each other too... man, that's going to feel weird."

"Well, maybe that's just for here. We haven't seen the rest of the place yet. And we've got a week to do that," Sticks smiled.

"I know..." Tails said, walking over and kissing Sticks' cheek. "A week... a whole week... and it's all to ourselves..."

Sticks smiled and kissed back. "Let's go check out the rest of it!"

The yellow fox smiled at his girlfriend's energy as she broke from the embrace and went off, and he followed her around. They saw the main paint of the house, which was a welcome white and dark yellow mix, with some bits of orange, and Tails admittedly felt a bit crept out at first before shaking it off.

"Come on!" Sticks said. "We can look at the paint later!"

"You can, but I already did," Tails laughed, following.

They looked around the rest of the house, seeing a big living room, kitchen, lounging room, recreation room, bathroom, and there was even a minibar too. Then the two went upstairs, seeing a bedroom, an upstairs bathroom, and some closets for clothes, which made sense since they'd be spending a week there.

"Do you think sometimes that full families come to places like this?" Sticks asked.

Tails nodded. "I guess so. That does explain all of the extra room for clothes."

Sticks giggled. "Maybe it could be one of our friends coming here one day with their own kids?"

Tails blushed. "Or maybe it could be us with our own children?"

The orange badger walked over to him and smile. "Well... marriage first, then kids?"

"Agreed," Tails nodded, smiling. "Well, we've seen all of the house, pretty much. What do you want to do?"

"Well..." Sticks walked over, swaying a bit. "We could watch some TV... but I don't know what there is up here..."

Tails smiled. "Probably not a lot of good channels up here anyway..."

"We could make some lunch... but I'm not hungry for food..."

Tails leaned, kissing Sticks' neck. "Me neither..."

"And... whatever mess we make... we can clean up later..."

* * *

**The following is a lemon! Please just skip to the end if you're not of the right age. If you are, then enjoy!**

* * *

Tails smirked, picking Sticks up and eagerly kissing her. She moaned and kissed back, biting his lip. Tails roughly grabbed her hips, reaching under to touch her bare thighs, smirking into the kiss and pulling away to look into her lust-glazed eyes.

"Were you wearing these booty shorts on purpose?" Tails asked.

Sticks giggled. "They're just normal shorts. Not my fault that my ass looks so good in them..."

"Your ass looks good in anything..."

The orange badger looked up at him, grinding her hips into him. "Even when it's nothing?"

"That's when it's at its best..." Tails growled.

Sticks smiled, slowly getting down from Tails' grip. She searched the room over for the nearest surface, which was a kitchen counter, and she walked back from Tails, slowly taking off her clothing. She removed her top, leaving her bra on, and barely unhooked it before Tails closed the distance, kissing her deeply.

The two moaned into the embrace, and Sticks managed to get her hands in place to remove the bar, letting her arms slide through the straps and then letting the garment fall to the floor. This allowed her boyfriend to grasp at her orbs, palming them as his kissed moved from her mouth down to her neck.

"Oh... yes... I love your touch so much..." Sticks moaned.

Tails licked and suckled on her neck, moving to do the same to her shoulder before going down to her breasts. He grabbed them both and kissed between them, his face buried between the flesh there and licking between, his blue eyes looking up at Sticks as he smiled.

"I'm so glad that puberty was kind to you..." Tails said. "But I never expected them to grow this big... or this beautiful..."

Sticks giggled at that, soon moaned again as Tails took control of her nipples. He kept his mouth latched onto her right one as he worked on removing his shirt, only moving away from the object of his desires to fully remove said shirt, discarding it to the floor before moving back to his girlfriend's nipples.

Sticks let out another moan, looking down at her yellow fox boyfriend as he sucked her nipples, and she reached her hands down to the bulge on his crotch. She rubbed it gently, gripping it and stroking it through his jeans, and the reaction caused Tails to bite her nipple softly.

"Fuck!" Sticks squeaked.

Tails grinned up at the orange badger, and he reached down to grab his own jeans, undoing them and letting them slide down to the floor to kick them away. His boxers soon joined them, and his cock sprung out. Sticks looked down at it, and grabbed it with her hand, stroking him as they kissed again.

"I'm not the only one who got something nice and big out of puberty..." Sticks winked. "I think it's only fair that I suck it... just like you did for me..."

"Hehe... I'm not going to stop you..." Tails chuckled.

Sticks laughed, getting on her knees while still looking up at Tails, and she stroked him with one hand. She kept her eyes on him as she opened her mouth, letting her tongue peek out to lick the head of his prick. She licked all around the crown and kissed it, still stroking him.

Tails moaned, his head rolling back as Sticks started to suck his meat. Tails looked down into her eyes, their lustful gazes meeting. Tails then grinned and pushed Sticks' head down slightly, and she focused on sucking his cock, her head moving back and forth.

"Play with yourself... I want to know how wet you get for me... because I always get this hard for you..." Tails said.

Sticks giggled, letting her mouth and tongue vibrate around her boyfriend's cock before her free hand moved down her body. She squeezed her tits a bit before reaching down to her shorts. She undid the button, her hand going inside the panties under said shorts to rub her clit, making her moan more.

Tails moaned harder, his hands reaching for Sticks' head. He rubbed her hair and pulled it slightly as Sticks began sucking harder, her mouth moving further down to take more of his cock, the head passing past her tongue and hitting her throat before Sticks pushed away again to tease the head.

"Am I doing a good job?" she asked.

"Like I have to answer that..." Tails grinned.

He then picked Sticks up and kissed her, pushing her up against the kitchen counter again. He pushed his tongue against hers, focusing on playing with her tits a bit before standing back, stroking his cock and looking at her intently.

"Play with yourself for me..." he said.

Sticks grinned up at him. "I'll give you a nice show..."

"I look forward to it..." Tails smiled, keeping his distance as he watched Sticks.

The orange badger slipped her shorts off, kicking them away. She pulled the front of her panties down to expose her pussy, and she grabbed the sides of said panties, pulling them up to make the front press harshly against her pussy before she straightened her legs out, sliding them all the way down until she was completely bare.

She then spread her legs, opening her pussy up. It was already wet, as Tails could tell, and Sticks wanted to make it wetter. She reached a hand down to rub her wet lips, her other playing with her left breast as she moaned, throwing her head back as she rubbed her pussy more, feeling herself getting wetter.

"Oh... mmm..." Sticks moaned. "My pussy feels so good... I want to make it cum for you... I want to make it squirt for you, Tails..."

Tails grinned, stroking himself more. "Then do it... my love... cum for me..."

Sticks grinned, soon pushing both hands down to her cunt. She kept one working on her clit, rubbing it softly, and her other hand plunged two fingers into her core. She moaned and bucked against the digits, her head throwing back as she felt her release.

"I'm going to fucking cum! Tails! I'm going to cum for you!"

"Do it, Cream!" Tails said. He walked over to kiss her deeply. "Cum for me!"

Sticks shuddered into the kiss, and her body shook as she reached her climax. She squirted her juices past her hand, landing them on the counter and on the floor, as well as covering her own thighs and hands in her pussy juices.

Tails grinned, reaching down to take her hands and lick the juices off before sharing another deeply passionate kiss with the orange badger. One of his hands reached down to his stiff cock, and he pushed it forward, burying his length inside of Sticks easily.

Sticks shook and smiled, biting Tails' lip. "Mmm... that feels so good..."

Tails chuckled. "I love you so much... I love that you're not just a slut for me in bed, but you're so beautiful..."

"As are you..." Sticks said. "Now please... love me... love me hard..."

Tails reached under, grabbing Sticks' hips and lifting her off the counter. He went over to the couch in the living room, carrying the badger with him, and laid her down on said couch. He mounted up on top of her, pushing his cock back inside before starting to thrust.

Sticks moaned and panted, hooking her feet around the back of Tails' thighs as he pumped into her. Sticks had her head propped against the arm of the couch, and she moaned more and more as Tails kept pounding her into it, giving several hard slams before pulling out.

The orange badger almost protested, but then that changed when Tails reached under to begin finger fucking her again. He pumped his hand up and down hard inside her walls, and she soon came hard again, letting out some more juices and screaming, panting with her tongue out.

The yellow fox didn't waste any time, quickly shoving his dick back inside. He reached his hands to grab her tits, squeezing them hard as he was thrusting into her again. He slapped one of them playfully, and Sticks yelped in pleasure at it, giggling.

"Mmm... you know I like it rough..." she said.

Tails slapped her breasts again. "I love that you do..."

Sticks growled. "Then get rough with me... make me your bitch..."

Tails smirked, angling his hips up so that his cock was at a different, more downwards angle, and he began plunging into his girlfriend's depths again. One of his hands moved from her tits to her mouth, and he pulled on her lower lip, causing her to playfully bite his hand.

Tails chuckled at that, moving the hand down to her throat and lightly choking her. His other hand grabbed her right breast, squeezing it hard and pinching the nipple as he began pounding into her rougher and deeper. A few more hard thrusts and he pulled out, her juices splashing out to land on his cock.

"Oh, yes, fuck my cunt!" Sticks moaned, still choking a bit. "Mmm! I love it when you get all rough with me!" She smirked as she came down from her peak. "Hehe..."

Tails smiled, moving up a bit and mounting her stomach. He grabbed her tits and pushed his cock between them, letting the juices from from his cock between her breasts and making it that much easier to fuck her large fleshy pillows.

He grabbed her head as well, making her look down as the head of his prick pushed up. She flicked her tongue out at it, and Tails soon pulled away from her tits, only to move forward and shove his cock down all the way down her throat. He held it for a few seconds before pulling out again, sitting back.

"Come here, you... take a ride..." the yellow fox smiled.

"Gladly..." Sticks retorted.

She moved over, kissing up Tails' chest, appreciating how surprisingly well-built and toned her boyfriend was before capturing his lips in another searingly hot kiss. She moved her hips up so that she was sat on her knees, and she rubbed her pussy lips against his cock playfully.

Tails growled, and smiled, pulling away from the kiss to nibble his girlfriend's neck. He bit it softly before reaching his hands down to her hips, pulling her on top of him and sinking himself back inside her wet hole easily, the position making it easier to find his target.

Without much further hesitation, he began to thrust up into her, his hands still on her hips before finding their way around to her ass. He slapped her cheeks together playfully before spreading them, letting them jiggle when he released them to grab her hands, holding them.

"I know you want it all..." Sticks said. "It's all yours... I'm all yours, Tails... I always will be..."

"And I am yours... now and forever..." Tails replied.

Sticks moaned, pushing Tails onto his back and giggling. She kept her hands on his chest, rubbing it before moving up to his shoulders. She kept a steady pace as she bounced on top of him, and while Tails was rubbing her body in spots that he knew would get her closer, he had stopped thrusting, allowing his girlfriend to do most of the work for herself.

Sticks couldn't deny that that worked, though. She felt another release, and she released one of her hands from Tails' body to move down to her clitoris. She began to rub it back and forth before sitting straight up, squirting another river of her fluids from her cunt, shooting it onto her boyfriend's genitals and his thighs.

"Oh, god!" The badger was rubbing her clit more and giggled, soon sitting back down slowly. "Nice and deep inside of me..."

Tails grinned, holding her hips in place and pounding up into her hard. He had a hand pushing against her stomach as she rode him, making her feel more of his cock inside of her cunt. Sticks rolled her head back at this technique, and Tails smirked, knowing it was one of her favourites.

"Oh, yes, yes! YES!" Sticks leaned back, squirting more juice out and shaking. "Mmm... fuck..."

She backed away a bit, leaning down to suck Tails' cock. She licked around it to clean her juices, and pulled away to move to his balls and do the same. She daringly licked just under them too, and Tails moaned, chuckling as Sticks licked along his thighs and back to his balls before deep-throating his cock.

"Such a good little slut for me too..." Tails said.

Sticks pulled away. "You know it..." She moved up to kiss him. "Where to next?"

Tails chuckled, picking Sticks up with him. He took her over to the pool table, bending her over it and spanking her ass. He grabbed her cheeks and spread them before getting down behind her, opening her pussy and licking it quickly before standing back up.

Sticks moaned as Tails sheathed himself back inside of her, ploughing into her pussy hard. He grabbed her hips as she arched her back, pushing himself back and forth with ease and leaning over to nibble her ear before kissing her neck.

"God, I love you..." the yellow fox said. "So much..."

Sticks moaned. "I love you too... please... fuck my cunt... fuck all of me..."

Tails grinned, slipping a thumb into Sticks' ass-hole. "All of you, huh?"

"Yes!" Sticks moaned, cumming from the intrusion. "You get that one too!"

Tails smirked, pulling out and kneeling down. He spread Sticks' ass, moving in to lick the hole there and slowly push a finger in, using his other hand to finger her pussy. Sticks moaned, bucking her hips back as Tails worked on readying her up.

"You know," Tails said, "if you didn't clean your juice from my cock earlier, I could slide right in. I could right now, after that deep-throat, or after that orgasm just now... but I want to get you ready..."

"I appreciate that..." Sticks smiled.

Tails grinned, going back to licking her hole. He slowly pushed two fingers inside, pumping them in slowly to spread the butt-hole a bit more. He then added a third, and Sticks moaned hard as Tails began working on both of her holes with his hands and fingers.

It wasn't long until she came hard again, her juices splashing over Tails' face, his chest, and on the floor. The yellow fox looked to see Sticks' anus winking, and he pulled his fingers out before standing up and swiftly sliding his cock all the way in with one sharp thrust.

"Ooh!" Sticks gasped, shaking. "OOOH! Fuck, that feels good!"

Tails smiled, grunting. "So damn tight too!"

Sticks moaned again, her tongue rolling out. "Give it to me hard! You've opened me up enough, so may as well keep it that way!"

Tails leaned over, kissing Sticks' neck and biting it playfully as he began thrusting hard. He reached a hand up to her neck, turning her to kiss him as he pounded hard into her rear end. His other hand moved down to slap her ass a few times before moving around to rub her clit.

Sticks, meanwhile, was doing all that she could to get herself off. She was fingering her cunt and pinching her nipples, but she couldn't deny that the pleasure that she was getting from Tails fucking her ass-hole was adding a lot to her release, and she soon sprayed another orgasm out.

"Fucking hell!" Sticks growled in pleasure. "Mmm... fucking yes... yes..."

Tails smiled, still embedded in Sticks' ass. "I've missed fucking your ass..."

Sticks grinned at him. "Then get back to it..."

Tails smiled, lifting one of Sticks' legs and placing it up on the kitchen table. Thankfully, the orange badger was flexible enough to keep it up there, and Tails pulled out of her ass to get back inside her pussy, slamming into it hard and fast.

"Tease..." Sticks winked.

"I'm still going to fuck your ass again," Tails said, remaining still. "Just not right now..."

"Well, get back to fucking my cunt then!" Sticks demanded.

Tails grinned, sliding in and out of Sticks' pussy again and again. He held her leg up with one hand and reached under to rub her sensitive button with the other, and Sticks reached back to keep her ass spread, her head pushed down and her swinging tits pressed hard against the pool table, her hard nipples scraping against the material.

The little bit of pain added more pleasure to the experience for Sticks. When she and Tails first began making love, that's all that it was. They still loved each other, but Sticks had brought Tails into her world of harder and rougher sex. She shared her first anal experience, first squirting, and all sorts of other stuff, and she was happy that Tails was more than happy to do all of that with her and then some.

She was shaken from those thoughts as another orgasm approached, and she fingered her ass, panting. "Harder! Fuck my tight cunt harder! YES!"

She soon squirted again, her juices spraying down on the floor and near her feet. Before she could recover, she felt Tails' hands on her body, turning her up and onto her side, keeping her legs closed as Tails pushed his cock into her ass again.

Sticks moaned and bounced her ass back and forth happily as Tails began rutting her. He leaned over to kiss her as he pounded into her rear end over and over, reaching a hand past her thighs to finger her pussy hard. He soon got the desired effect, and Sticks shuddered again.

"Fuck!" Sticks panted as she squirted. "Ooh... god!"

Tails grinned, pulling out of her and standing her up to kiss her. "I'm close..."

"Took you long enough," Sticks giggled.

"Hehe... I want to finish this in the bathroom... we need to shower anyway..."

Sticks smiled. "Something tells me that that won't happen..."

Tails smiled wide, picking Sticks up and carrying her to the bathroom. Without wasting any time, he pushed her against the sink, turning her to face the mirror. He kept his hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them as he slowly slid into her ass-hole again, and he sunk his cock back inside.

Sticks panted at the intrusion, and looked in the mirror to see Tails hooking her arms behind her, holding them in place. Before the orange badger could speak, Tails began slamming into her hard and fast, causing her tits to jiggle hard.

Tails reached to grab them, pinching the nipples hard, and Sticks kept her arms crossed. She was attempting to see what she looked like in the mirror as Tails fucked her, but her eyes soon rolled back in pleasure from Tails' roughness and she came again, spraying juices down her thighs and onto the floor.

"Fuck..." Sticks moaned. "You wasted no time there..."

The yellow fox smiled, pulling out and turning Sticks around, sitting her on the edge of the sink. "Just because I'm chasing my own finish doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you hanging..."

Sticks giggled, and Tails soon entered her pussy again. He leaned to kiss her neck and collar as he thrust hard into her, his arms keeping her legs spread wide as he fucked her hard. Sticks' hands grabbed hold of her tits, pinching them hard as Tails thrust into her.

The two shared a deep kiss together too, and Tails panted as he kept thrusting, smiling at his beloved. He moved his mouth down to bite Sticks' neck, causing her to shudder and moan again before biting back herself, playfully growling.

"Mine..." Tails said. "You're all mine..."

He pulled out, rubbing her clit hard to get her to orgasm again. She sprayed her juices back and forth, and Tails picked her up by the legs as she was still cumming. He helped her down to the ground, putting her on her knees and stroking his cock.

Sticks grinned up at him. "Hehe... naughty Tails... you fuck my mouth, my cunt, my ass... pretty much all of me... and now you want to cum on my face?" She played with her nipples for him. "Is that what you want? To cum on your slut's face?"

Tails grunted, taking the back of Sticks' head in his hand and stroking hard, aiming the tip of his cock at Sticks. He grunted as he fired his sperm, landing it on her face, in her hair, and around her muzzle. The last few droplets Sticks caught in her hand, looking up and winking at Tails before sucking her fingers dry, also licking the rest of herself clean.

"Oh, god..." Tails panted. "Well... we definitely need that shower now..."

* * *

**Lemon is over now!**

* * *

The two chuckled, still panting as they went into the shower. They got themselves cleaned up, and then decided to clean up whatever mess that they'd made up to that point. After they were all done, they relaxed on the couch, dressed in bathrobes and curling up together.

"Man... a whole week of that?" Tails smiled. "How will I ever survive?"

"Well, food, water, and sleep might also help," Sticks chuckled. "I'm just amazed that we even made it into the house, to be honest."

Tails chuckled. "Did I pick a good vacation spot or what?"

"You picked a great one," Sticks said, kissing Tails' cheek.

"Well, thank you kindly." The yellow fox's stomach then grumbled. "What was it you were saying about food?"

Sticks smiled. "Let's get to the kitchen. This time to cook something, though."

Tails sighed playfully. "Shame."

Sticks giggled, getting up to leave, but Tails grabbed her and hugged her from behind, pulling her back to the couch with him. She giggled, turning in his grip and kissing him. He kissed back, smiling as they broke from it.

"What was all that about?" Sticks asked.

"Oh, just... just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life," Tails said. "I can't believe how nervous I used to be. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Sticks said. She nuzzled with Tails cutely before her stomach rumbled too. "But it is time for food, and I'm too exhausted to try and forage for anything..."

Tails chuckled. "Then let's get cooking," he smiled, kissing Sticks again before letting her get up.

The two smiled, thinking of how happy they were to have their love. They both knew that this was only the beginning of such a wild week for the two. And they both also knew that it wasn't going to end when they got back to their home island.

* * *

**Finally! My last one-shot! It's all over! I kid. I had fun, as usual. It was nice to write about this couple again, and I hope that you people enjoyed it. Next to come are more Foxhunt, Love And War, More Toys, Cyber Riders 2, and maybe a little something something else. Maybe. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
